


Foundations

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choices, Cussing, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: The Empire has fallen and the lands once thought lost are now being returned to the Kingdom of Lucis. With the war at an end, refugees wanting to return home, and a future that may no longer need the Kingsglaive - Nyx finds himself caught in a position he never thought possible; the day he’d have to choose between returning to his home of Galahd and staying with the one who's claimed his heart.This is a NyxNoct Secret Santa gift for @princetlir , I hope you like it!





	Foundations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princetlir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princetlir/gifts).



This is a NyxNoct Secret Santa gift for @princetlir , I hope you like it! 

-

It was a Tuesday, like every other Tuesday when it came to being a member of the King's own magical force. Since the formation of the Kingsglaive, Tuesday and Thursday had meant special training, as long as the war had allowed and they weren’t dispatched elsewhere. 

He’d woken before his alarm that morning, holding the man that laid alongside him closer for warmth. Nyx could feel the chill in the air, thanks to the thinner walls of his apartment. It let him know he’d have to wear his heavier Kingsglaive coat that day. Deciding it was time to get up, Noctis didn’t wake as he extracted himself from the bed a short time later. Or as he started his normal morning routine, showering and dressing for the day. The Prince didn’t stir until the coffee was brewing, a rich heavy smell filling the small studio that Nyx called home. He didn’t sit up until he hears the cupboards openings which brought the sound of clinking ceramic. And Noct had only shuffled over as the dark liquid was poured into his mug. A mug covered in different colored fish that Nyx had bought him as a joke and that Noctis adored. 

Nyx knew he drank his black; he also knew his young lover hated coffee. But, it was the one thing that could get him moving before noon. Running tanned fingers through dark strands, the glaive pressed a kiss to his forehead and took his own cup, sipping the hot drink. The two stood in the small kitchen, Noctis cuddled up to his side as they drank in silence. Finishing his drink, Nyx set the cup into the sink and kissed him one last time. Properly, on the lips, which made the prince sigh into the tender show of affection. 

“I have to go.” A nod. This was routine after all. “If everything goes as planned, we’ll be back by sundown.” Another nod and a yawn followed. It was the same every time Noctis stayed over, and Nyx loved it. He enjoyed the idea of having someone to say good morning and goodbye too. Liked having another person to come home to, and welcoming them home on their return. “Don’t fall back asleep, you have to be back to the Citadel by eight.”

“Mm.” As Noctis turned to pour more coffee, the glaive grabbed his coat and pulled it on. “Be safe, Hero.”

“Always. I’ll text you so we can make plans for dinner.” Exiting, Nyx locked the door behind himself. The sky was overcast, and he could feel the bitterness in the air. A coldness that only Shiva could bring had descended on Insomnia, signaling that winter was upon them. Letting out a breath, the glaive shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way up the stairs. 

It was a Tuesday, and if he’d known that this day would be anything but routine maybe he would have turned back. Nyx might have stayed in bed a little longer, held his lover a little closer. Told him that he loved him. But how could they have known the whole world would change by the time the sun had set that night? 

That this was anything but a normal Tuesday.

-

When Nyx arrived, the compound was abuzz with activity as people suited up and broke down into their smaller units. The assignment was the same, every available glaive would be driven outside the wall of the crown city for training. Their destination, a group of buildings that sat on the Leide border, just on the opposite side of the Allural Deep. Placed just inside the Insomnian inspection point, it was abandoned mid-build roughly thirty years prior. 

Before King Mor’s had pulled back the wall, the city had planned to expand out to this locale. It was to be the heart of the trading community, where Lucians from the outer provinces could meet with those of Insomnia and trade their wares. All of that changed when the Empire brought the war to their front door, leaving behind half built monoliths, broken and worn with age. The empty husks and shells were now used as the training grounds for the Kingsglaive, to destroy as they liked.

As they trained and the morning dragged on, Nyx fell into the routine duties he always performed; monitoring the younger glaives under him and observing his ragtag group of friends. After all, someone needs to keep them out of trouble. But, the routine was broken when a nondescript black car pulled in beside their vans. The gentleman who exited was dressed in a Crownsguard uniform, and Nyx couldn't stop the nagging feeling that he looked familiar from this distance. Regardless, all the glaives stood at the ready as the stranger and their Captain spoke.

It was rare anyone came out here to observe them while they trained. Even rarer that one would see a Crownsguard would show up. The glaive could only recall three times they’d had a visitor, and all three had ended up with them being dispatched to a war-torn territory within Lucis. When the two saluted one another, and they heard the click of their headpiece in their ear, the glaives were prepared for the worst.

“Everyone, to the vehicles, now! We will be returning to Insomnia. The King has summoned all available glaives to the Citadel.” With that, Drautos turned off the com, announcing no further details on the situation.

“Summoned?” Pelna sounded confused and Nyx couldn’t blame him. “We have never been summoned before.”

“Yeah, so let’s get moving.” Pulling out a kukri, he made quick work of warping to the parking lot. “Luche, you have any clue about what might be happening?”

“Unknown, I enquired as well. Captain Drautos expects us to follow orders and to hold any questions we may have.”

While the answer hadn't satisfied him, he nodded and then felt a hand on his arm. Nyx allowed himself to be pulled into one of the vans as he sat down. It had been Crowe, which didn’t surprise him. “Text your pretty boy, see if he knows what's going on.”

“I don’t like this, somethin’ ain’t right.” 

He couldn’t help but agree with Libertus; something was wrong. Nyx had been a glaive for twelve years, and they had never been summoned to the Citadel as a group. He’d been there alone a few times, honored for his bravery, his fighting. King Regis had even asked him to train Noctis, but all of the Kingsglaive? This was a first. Feeling the woman beside him poking his side, he brushed the offending finger away. “Gimme a minute.”

[09:56:23] Nyx: Dusha, we are being summoned to the Citadel. Any heads up?

They were all nervous, even Tredd wasn’t talking his normal shit, all eyes locked on the phone in Nyx hand. Several minutes passed by, and he figured that his lover must be busy if he wasn’t responding, which made him worry even more. Had something happened to Noctis on the way home? Was there an assassination attempt? Glancing around at the glaives beside him, the buzzing of the phone made him jump and caught everyone's attention.

“What did he say?”

“Crowe, back off.” Turning slightly, he read the message and then read it a second time before releasing a huff of annoyance. “He doesn’t know.”

“What did he convey, exactly?” That was the first time Luche had spoken since they’d entered the van. 

Icy eyes looking over at him before glancing back down at the message to read it aloud. “Unknown. I have been requested by my dad as well, can’t talk but something’s happened.”

“That's it?!” Crowe took the phone from his hands, glaring at the message with a mix of irritation and disappointment. “Well, at least we know it doesn’t involve the Prince. I’m sure that makes you feel better?” Honestly, it had. “But it still leaves us in the dark.”

“We know something has happened. That’s enough.” Running a hand through his hair, Luche glanced at the glaives around him. “Given the situations, we should prepare ourselves for the worst.” The van fell silent as they passed back through the wall, and into the safety of the Crowned City.

-

An hour later the Kingsglaive stood within the throne room, Crownsguard mixed within their ranks, as they awaited the King's arrival. A cursory check of his phone showed no further communication from his lover, not since they'd entered the walls of Insomnia. Glancing over at Crowe, the woman arched a brow and motioned to the device as well. Nyx shook his head, glad that she got the point, as she looked back up at the dais before them. They didn't have long to wait, moments later a loud click echoing throughout the room as a hidden door was held open and people began to file out.

It was the Council of Lucis that were the first to make their presence known, slowly making their way up the dark stairs as they whispered to one another. Clarus, the King's Shield and advisor was the next to enter, which signaled the approach of the King. Everyone in the room bowed, their hand pressed against their chest as the elder Lucis Caelum came into view with his son at his side. Ignis followed to the left as Gladio observed the prince's back. King Regis stayed close to his heir, one hand resting on his shoulder as he muttered words that weren't meant for the others around them. 

After a moment he pulled away, moving to stand before the throne. Noctis stood off to his right side, flanked by his adviser and shield. As Regis cleared his throat; the room fell silent and the King smiled down at the men and women before him. "I must apologize for the short notice," his voice was calm, never hinting at the words to come. "We appreciate your presence at our behest and must apologize for any inconvenience that this summons has caused. I wouldn't wish for these words to come from another. Pray, devote your attention to the council for the time being."

On queue, Clarus rose from his chair and closed the short distance between himself and the dark railing that ran along the edge of the platform. "The King, Council and all of Lucis wish to thank you for your many years of service in defense of our glorious kingdom. Early this morning we received an update from Tenebrae in regards to the ongoing war. We have confirmed the contents of their letter and have learned the Empire of Niflheim has fallen." A rush of whispers echoed through the hall at those words, some in excitement, others questioning their validity.

"Yes, the Empire has fallen," Attention turned back to the King as his voice swept through the chamber. "and we await the subsequent return of all lands taken by Niflheim returned to Lucis within the month." The smile he maintained grew wider with his next words. "My Glaives, my Crownsguard! The homes you were forced to abandon, that you have devoted your life to restore, will be returned to you." Moving towards the stairs, his hand rested lightly on the railing. "This is a momentous change, and many vowed their lives to the Kingsglaive but that was during a time of war. It may come to pass that the wall's that defend us are no longer needed. But regardless of what this future may hold, I promise you this; if it is your desire to return home then, you may. You will be honorably discharged, and given a generous compensation for your part as a protector of the people. No man or woman in service to the crown will be forced to stay. Now, as I said, this will require weeks of preparation and discussion. That grants you the time to contemplate your options; if you wish to remain, or depart."

"Your Majesty?" Regis turned to look at the glaive who spoke, a young man he was unfamiliar with. "Sir, without the wall and the war, what role with the Kingsglaive play? I mean, if it all goes the way you expect then we won't be needed."

"You are correct and points out yet another reason why the Council must speak on these matters. For now, you are dismissed. Captain Drautos will be informed the moment we have come up with a suitable solution." All bowed, slowly making their way out of the throne room to return back to headquarters. 

Nyx lingered back, watching the Council and Monarchy speak in hushed tones. He eyes then locked onto the prince, Noctis stood there stone-faced and silent. It spoke volumes to the glaive, and the fact that he refused to meet his eyes said more. Chances were Noct was thinking along the same lines he was. Torn over the news, what it could mean for the kingdom? For the glaives, and for their relationship. There were some within the Kingsglaive and palace that knew they were dating or something along the lines of dating. Whatever it was they had between them; it wasn't something they went out of the way to talk about. It just was, and they just were. That had always been enough for Nyx and as far as he knew; it was enough for Noct as well.

He'd just never anticipated this. Nyx had accepted he would likely live and die as a Kingsglaive, in service to the King and Noctis at his side. Galahd's freedom was a very beautiful dream, one that he never believed he'd live to see. Yet here it was, the reality akin to being doused with frigid water. He had a chance to go home, to see family he'd never thought he'd see again. To rebuild his village and make it a better place than it had been. Libs and he could reopen their little bar, and he would be near his mother again. 

It was a beautiful dream, a dream that he'd been having less often since meeting the fiery Prince of Lucis.

While he'd fought for the King, Nyx had honestly hated Insomnia and longed for the day he could return to Galahd. The city had never felt like home to him, a cold and industrial world compared to the warmth of his village. Here, he'd been another face in a sea of people. A refugee, just existing within the walls of a society that had long since given up on them. For years he'd simply been sleepwalking through his existence, only waking for the heat of battle or the company of good friends. Then everything around him started to change. He'd risen through the ranks just on his stubbornness, refusing to let a fellow glaive fall in battle if he could avoid it. This had lead to the King request his presence, to honor him with the Lucian Medal of Bravery.

That is how he's met Noctis, a sixteen-year-old prince who had the beauty of his mother and the strength of his father flowing through his veins. Nyx gazed at him from the corner of his eye as the King spoke of his feats on the battlefield. His son stood beside him, silently, dark ocean orbs that sparked electric blue observing the glaive with considerable care. Once Regis had finished, he motioned for his son to step forward as a young bespeckled youth held a box out towards him. Within were dual silver chains, which Noctis fastened to his left shoulder and then the right chest piece. It was that moment that Nyx had realized he'd found something important, a person worth protecting. 

A little spitfire who used his stubbornness as a shield and wielded his words like daggers. A young man who could chew him out one minute and blush the next as Nyx kissed the back of his hand. The prince, who despite his childhood injuries and the pain that came with it, threw all he was into everything he did. It would be years before he would acknowledge his feelings. Yet Noctis had filled his dreams, waking and sleeping, with new visions of the future. One where he could stand side by side with the one he loved, preserve and defend him, be his equal. While Noctis hadn't been part of his plan, Nyx couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone but him.

The question was, would he have a place at his side if the glaives were no longer needed. If he didn't have a purpose, a reason to stay in Insomnia, would he be happy? Could he continue to love and protect Noctis, if he didn't possess the magic of Kings flowing through his veins?

Movement wrenched him from his thoughts, watching as Noctis exited the room with his father. At the same time, Crowe had returned, tugging on his arm as she towed him from the room and down to the waiting vans.

"Come on lover boy, you'll see him later tonight." She was right, well at least he hoped she was.

-

It was odd for a building packed with more than half of the Kingsglaive to be so quiet. While a few were changing so they could return to their homes for the night, most were in the glaive hall, eyes fixed on the television. Someone had flipped it to the news when they'd first arrived, and now they watched as the names of their homes ticked across the bottom of the screen. The news anchors chatted happily, passing on the information they had obtained from an outside source. According to the news outlet; the Empire had fallen when a Tenebrae spy had turned their own technology against them. It had been one of the machines that powered the MT troops, made them quicker and stronger. Somehow they had figured out how to reverse the power, shutting down the fighters instead of powering them. After that, it had only been a matter of time before the information had spread to surrounding nations. The war had ended without a single weapon drawn. 

The might of the Niflheim Empire, destroyed by its own twisted creation.

As the names of the liberated areas continued to scroll across the screen, a hand on Nyx shoulder made him jump. "Tell me I'm seein' things." Glancing up at Libertus as he sat beside him, he went about unbuttoning his coat and the man continued to speak. "Galahd is free, our home's free Nyx! We can move back, reopen the bar and settle down."

"The great Hero of the Kingsglaive settle down? Impossible." Scoffing at the very idea, Luche sat across from the two. "I figured you'd be one of the few begging the King for your job and stay here in the capital? After all, you have that little Prince of yours to consider."

"Hell no, we're goin' home!” There was frustration in his words, and he was right. They had been waiting for this moment for a long time. “This is what we've been fighting for Nyx, this right here."

A whoop from across the room interrupted their conversation, grabbing everyone's attention. It seemed to bring a bit of life back to the group within the building. The sudden chatter conveyed their relief of the long war finally over and plans of returning to their homelands. Even Drautos features bore the faint signs of a smile, his body a bit more relaxed than normal.

Thankful for the momentary distraction, Nyx rose and made his way across the common room to his locker. Of course, Libs trailed right behind him. "I know it's what we talked about, but there are other things I need to consider."

"Other things to consider, my ass!" Plopping down on a nearby bench, he watched as Nyx shuffled through the items inside, using it mostly as a distraction. "Ya know, I never thought I'd see the day you'd let some bratty kid run your life.” Nyx bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that he didn’t mean the words and was only taking his frustration out on the easiest target. “I get it; you two are close but no King is ever gonna let their heir stay with some refugee. Don't you get it? This is our chance!"

"Chance for what?" Crowe walked over, already showered and dressed, taking a seat beside Luche. The blonde was changing as well, trying to ignore his follow Galahdian and his ranting.

Libertus was quick to turn, hearing her voice. "To go home, rebuild Galahd and get away from this city. Talk some sense into him, Crowe." He glanced back at Nyx, who had closed his locker and was now gazing at Crowe and Luche. His eyes silently begging for help. "Nobody, especially no prince is worth stayin' over!”

“Libs, get your head out of your ass.” He looked hurt as Crowe said that to him, but she disregarded it knowing she’d be forgiven. “Nyx, the only one who should decide your future is you. You’re the most self-sacrificing bastard I know, and your whole life has revolved around what everyone expected from you. When are you going to start living for you?” Standing, she walked right up to him, pushing a finger against his chest. “That kid’s got little choice in the matter, so you need to man the fuck up and make a decision.” Crowe crossed her arms and watched him, really watched him, for a moment.” I know you Nyx, and what you want isn’t a boat ride away. I’m pretty sure what you want is sitting up in that fancy tower, confused, and wanting you just as much as you want him.”

Nyx hadn’t been expecting that, but Crowe was right. He knew she was right, so why did he keep running himself in circles trying to come up with an answer. Glancing past her, his eyes fell on the blonde who’d remained silent. “What are you planning to do, Luche?” While they’d had their ups and downs, Nyx did respect the man and his fighting skills.

Running a hand along his chin, the blond looked over at the other glaives. “All of this, it was a means to an end. My goal hasn’t changed since I arrived. Free Galahd and go home. Anyway, I promised Tredd I’d get him away from all this. He’s not going home, there's nothing waiting for him.” Pushing himself up for the bench, Luche finally met Nyx’ eyes. “I will agree with Crowe on one thing; you need to stop being such a self-sacrificing asshole.” With that said, he walked off.

“Nyx, are you seriously thinking of stayin’ here in the capital?” He could hear the disappointment in his voice, but he was used to Libertus.

“I don’t know what I’m planning to do, except go home and get some sleep.” As his long-time friend went to speak again, Nyx held up a hand. “Just let me think, I'll call you in a few days.” Before any more words could be spoken, Nyx left the Kingsglaive building and headed home.

-

Nyx made his ways down the stairs to his apartment door, pausing for a moment before entering. It was odd to think that he’d only been here a few hours ago, kissing his boyfriend goodbye as he left for the day. It had been a normal Tuesday at that point, just another morning. They had cuddled against one another as they sipped their coffee, exchanging sleepy kisses, and promises of seeing one another for dinner. Now it was mid-afternoon and the world as he’d known it had changed. The war he’d fought was over, the home he’d left would be returned to Lucis and he could go home. So, why did it all feel so wrong? 

When Libertus had been speaking to him about returning to Galahd he’d felt frustrated. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to return, but it had felt so wrong to consider it. Crowe had been right, Nyx was used to taking orders, and disobeying them to the chagrin of their Captain. But now that he finally had the chance to make a decision on his own, for himself, he found that he was at a standstill. There was a pull, a longing to go back and rebuild the home that he’d fought so hard for. But his heart was here, in Insomnia… no, it wasn’t even that. His heart was here, with his boyfriend, his lover… that damned little prince that had somehow become his home. While Galahd was the place of his birth and had made him the man he was. Noctis had become a reason to exist, to keep fighting and to keep coming home.

Still, he was torn.

Stripping off the leathers of the Kingsglaive, Nyx took a quick shower before dressing in a pair of sleeping pants and then sent out a quick text before he went about making dinner. Noctis wouldn’t want to go out, not at a time like this and they both had a lot to discuss. Nyx could only hope that he’d be able to make it to his place. Peace was a fragile word and could be destroyed in a moment of carelessness. The King had said there was much to discuss, and chances were Noctis would be involved with the decisions, after all this would be his kingdom one day. Luckily, it seemed the gods were on his side that night. Just as he’d been finishing up the final touches, his door opened and Noctis walked in. He was bundled up in a thick coat, a dark knitted hat pulled down low and the hoodie obscured most of his features. Closing the door, Noctis leaned against it and didn’t move for a few moments.

“Everything ok, little prince?” While Noctis has always been quiet, this was uncommonly so, and it made Nyx worry. Making his way across the short distance, he pushed back the hood before cupping his lover's pale face in his hands. “Noctis, hey whats wrong?”

His eyes were puffy with redness and the prince refused to look at him, simply shaking his head lightly. “Nothing,” He whispered, shoving his hands into the pockets of the jacket. “It’s just… it’s been a long day.”

That was bullshit, and Nyx knew it. “Is this about me? About Galahd, and your father saying that we can go home?” His lover's body stiffened at those words, and he knew he’d got it in one. “Noctis, little prince look at me?” 

Noctis shook his head, and Nyx honestly wanted to laugh at how childish his lover was acting, but he knew it wouldn't help the situation. Had he expected any different? His little prince had always been like this, like the crystal high up in the Citadel. Well guarded and closed off, his emotions buried deep where no one could get to them and use them against him. It had taken months for Nyx to get a smile out of him, and years for him to finally breach those walls. Even now, as lovers, he couldn’t always tell what the prince was thinking. But he knew, without a doubt, Noctis loved him.

Running tanned thumbs over his cheeks, Nyx lifted his head and finally got Noctis to meet his eyes. “Why aren’t you begging me to stay here?”

Biting his bottom lip, Noctis watched Nyx. Felt those fingers continue to caress his cheeks, and it only made him want to cry all over again. This is what he’d wanted, always wanted, someone who loved him for himself. Not for his title, or for his power, just him. “I… can’t.” He finally said, eyes following the scattered path of scars that spidered across Nyx chest. “Because I know if I did, you’d stay. Even if you didn't want to, you would.”

“Noct…”

“I can’t do that to you.” He looked back up, cheeks still flushed from the cold and his tears. “I love you enough to want your happiness. If that means letting you go, I can accept it. I won’t like it, but I know that life isn’t always fair.”

“So that's it? You’d give me up if it made me happy?” Noctis shrugged at his words, looking towards the kitchen to avoid his gaze. “No one's ever done that.” He whispered.

A huff left the prince as he pushed away from the door, but the glaive continues to cup his face gently. “Well, we can’t keep doing this forever. I am the Prince of Lucis and my father's only heir. There are… I am expected to fulfill my duties. To marry, and to have an heir.”

“Noctis…”

“This could never work,” Pulling from his hold, Noctis began to pace across the small apartment. Tears were building up once again, threatening to spill as he spoke. “What you are, and what I am. I was delusional to think that I could be happy, that I could have a life that was mine. There are times I wish I’d never met you. I wish we had never started… this!” One hand motioned between them as the other tightened into a fist.

“You don’t mean that, little prince.”

“I do!”

“Really?” Nyx doubted it, but he also knew that sometimes his lover just needed to get things out. It would be pointless to argue at the moment, the prince too wrapped up in his head, in his duties.

“Yes!

“So, you don’t love me?” He asked, watching those dark eyes as they shot up to meet his own.

“No!”

“Ok, you don’t.”

“No, I mean… yes I, damn it Nyx!” The glaive chucked, a small lopsided smile pulled at his lips. Hearing that, Noctis seemed to deflate as all of the tension and confusion he'd been feeling washed away. “I don't understand you. How can you love me when we aren't even an us? I mean, we never discussed an us and I'm not even sure how us we are.”

“I fell in love with you, and you fell in love with me. I guess the whole us part, just happened.” Noctis said nothing, plopping down on the edge of the bed as one hand reached up to pull off the knitted cap. “Do you want there to be more?”

“I don’t know,” Flopping back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Of the picture from Galahd that Nyx had brought with him, and all the nights he’d laid beside him in bed talking about his childhood. Even now Noctis could remember the description of the sky, oceans, trees, and canyons. He could remember Nyx telling him of the days when it was so hot, he and Libs would spend all day by the rivers that flowed near their village. “If you stay with me you’ll be giving up everything you’ve dreamed about.”

“Is that right?” Making his way over to the bed, Nyx laid down beside him and rolled onto his side. “So you know what my dreams are?” Reaching out, he ran a finger along his lover's jaw and then used it to make him look over. “I’ve had a lot of dreams, little prince.”

“Well, maybe you need to consider them before giving me an answer.” He felt a thumb trace along his bottom lip, bright blue orbs watching him as he spoke. “I should go home,” He whispered. “Stay at the palace so we both have time to consider our options.”

“I don’t need to consider my options, little prince. I knew what I was getting into the moment I allowed myself to admit that I loved you.”

Those words were all it took for the tears to start falling once again, Noctis covering his eyes with one arm. “I have a duty, Nyx.”

“Yes,” He admitted, finding his lover to be very adorable at that moment. “So do I, and my duty is here.” The arm, still covered in the poofy black fabric of his coat, moved up a bit as the prince peaked out. “I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions. Ever since your father announced the end of the war, my thoughts have not been on returning to Galahd.”

“They haven't?”

“No, little prince. While I thought of Galahd, it was only because of Libs, Luche and Crowe.” Leaning over the smaller male, Nyx rested his forehead against Noctis’ own. “I was happy that Galahd would be freed, but I was more concerned with you. What you were thinking, and how you might blame this on yourself.”

“Liar…”

A mock look of hurt crossed his features. “How dare you, little brat. I would never lie to the man I love.” That pulled a smile from the prince. “I was conflicted, I will admit that. But, mostly, I just wanted to find a way be with you. How could I earn a place at your side, and never leave you.”

“Nyx…”

“Galahd will be there, Noctis. It’s not going anywhere, and I can visit anytime.” Placing a gentle peck on pale pink lips, he couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his own. “But I’ll never find anyone as wonderful as you anywhere else in this world. Say you want me to stay? Not an order, not a demand, just your true feelings.”

Thin fingers rose to bury into ashy-brown hair, playing with the beads and leathers woven in between the different styles. He remembered Nyx explaining them, what each twist meant, the colors of the thin leather straps and the designs carved into the beads. Noctis remembered strong fingers tugging gently at a black patch of hair behind his ear, telling him he would place his braid there so everyone would know that he was his little prince. “I’m not supposed to want things for myself, I’m supposed to devote everything I have to my people.”

“Unfortunately for them, there isn’t enough of me to go around. Guess you’re just going to have to be a little selfish this time.” His words were teasing, but that quickly fell away as he placed another gentle kiss on his lips. “I want you to be selfish, I need to know you want me here.”

Fingers tightened in Nyx’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss. “I don’t want you to go so far away.” There was a nervousness in his voice as Noctis spoke those words, keeping Nyx close, scared he might disappear. “I love you, Nyx.”

“I love you too, so stay with me tonight? I have dinner, afterward maybe a bit of cuddling? A movie? Then we can have a bit of fun in bed?” Sitting up, he tugged his lover off the comfortable mattress and pulled him back towards the door. “First, coat off and take a breath. No more crying, everything will work out for the best.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Doing as he was told, Noctis was soon tugged Nyx back into his arms. “Thank you… for everything.”

“You’re welcome baby.”

-

Over the next month, many changes were made within Lucis. All lands that had been taken by force were returned, and each area received a representative to sit on the Lucian council. As expected, many glaives chose to head home, longing to be reunited with their family and friends once again. In the end, only twenty glaives had chosen to stay in Insomnia and continue to serve the King. It had been decided that they would become a special force, bound to Insomnia and the Citadel, working hand in hand with the Crownsguard to keep the Monarchy safe.

After a long conversation, many skewers and a ton of awful beer, Nyx and Libs finally came to an understanding. Libertus accepted that his best friend wouldn’t be returning to Galahd with him, and Nyx understood why he couldn’t stay in Insomnia. The surprise to both of them was that Crowe and chosen to stay as well, but she’d grown close to Pelna over the years. He had no family to return to so Crowe decided that someone needed to stay and watch out for his ass. So the three of them had bid Libertus a tearful farewell as they stood on the dock. In his arms, a box meant for Nyx mother, and letters meant for family and friends. Promises were exchanged to visit soon as he joined Luche and Tredd for the boat ride back to Galahd.

But none of that would equal his surprise the day that he was summoned to the Palace, not only by the King but his son. All texts and calls to his boyfriend's cell phone went unanswered, and Nyx couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach. Something wasn’t right, and he had a feeling that this wasn’t just pleasantries or a social call. 

“It would seem we have many things to discuss, Nyx Ulric.” The glaive gazed over at Noctis for a moment, quickly looking back to the King. “Do you think it is prudent for a man in your position, a Kingsglaive and servant to the Crown, to keep secrets from his Sovereign?”

“Majesty, I…”

“Silence, I did not permit you to speak. Did you think I wouldn’t find out, glaive?” He pointed back and forth, between the two and watched as his son rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance. “I admit, I was fooled, and my son has become well versed in keeping secrets from his father.”

“Dad, seriously?”

Nyx felt like he was going to die. His heart was racing as the King stood from his chair and made his way to the front of his dark wooden desk to come stand before the glaive. Risking another glance, Nyx could see that Noctis didn’t seem amused in the slightest. Personally, Nyx figured this was the end. If the King didn’t kill him he might find his ass shipped back to Galahd if he wanted to go or not.

“Tell me about this affair between the two of you? I’ve heard many things as of late. Noctis sneaking out to go down to the refugee district. Never coming home at night, and lurking through the servant's passages early in the morning.” Regis now stood before Nyx, green eyes searching the glaives own. “Tell me, Nyx Ulric? How long have you been fucking my son?”

“Dad!”

Yep, he was dead, he’d known it was coming one day. Nyx just hadn’t expected it to be at the hand of his King. “I, um…” He tried getting logical words to form, eyes once again searching for his lovers. For Noctis’ part, he seemed to be hovering between a mix of embarrassment and aggravation. “Your Majesty, sir… if I may?”

“Please do? Enlighten your King. I would love knowing how many times you’ve committed treason behind my back, glaive.” The Prince facepalmed at that, and Nyx swore he heard a whispered, _‘for fuck's sake’_ come from his lips. “How long have you two been together?”

“A few years, sir.” Figuring he might as well be honest, Nyx met the King's eyes and held them, despite his nerves. “I love your son. I love him more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life. Yes, we should have advised you and yes, I suppose I have committed treason. But Noctis, he’s become everything to me. He’s… my home, Your Majesty.”

“So you acknowledge your wrongdoings. You’re dating my son, and sleeping with the Heir to the Lucis throne?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Clearing his throat, Nyx glanced over at his lover. “I assume full responsibility; we both chose to hide this from you,” He looked back at Regis, frowning. “I could have spoken up, asked Noctis to be honest with you. I didn’t, and that fault lies with me, Majesty.”

“I see,” The King made his way back to his chair, looking between the two a moment more. “Well, I could have you killed, banished? Or perhaps send you overseas with the workers who are going to Niflheim, for years. You two would never see one another again.”

“You’re going to kill him by giving him a heart attack, half your job will be done if you keep this up.” Nyx blinked, looking at Noctis, and then to the King as he let out a chuckle at his son's words. “See, I told you he wouldn’t find it funny. He’s not a troll like you.”

“I thought it was quite amusing. Simple revenge for denying me the one joy I have as a father, to torture your boyfriend.” Lowering himself back into his chair, Regis smiled up at the glaive who looked very confused. “You can relax, Sir Ulric. My son disclosed everything. While I am disappointed that he kept your relationship from me,” He looked up at his son, smiling. “I am elated to know he’s found someone to love.”

“Wait, so I’m not… holy shit,” Holding a hand over his heart, Nyx took a few deep breaths and Noctis rushed to his side. “I think I’m dying.”

“I think you’re being overly dramatic, lyubov' moya.”

Regis gazed at them as Noctis soothed frayed nerves, seeing how they interacted and the love in their eyes. It reminded him of how he’d been with his wife before she’d passed, and that only made him happier to witness them together. “Have you recovered, Sir Ulric?” The glaive nodded, Noctis remaining at his side as their fingers entwined together. “Excellent. On to the next topic of discussion.” 

“Wait, there's more?” The words came out as a whine, looking at Noctis as the prince tried to hide his amusement.

“Just one more, small issue dealing with the kingdom as a whole.” That seemed to ease the glaive a bit, still on edge from the earlier teasing. “I have made a decision, and while my son did have a say in the matter, his words did not sway my decision in any way. You are quite aware of your place within the Kingsglaive, now that it had been reworked and the remaining members have been assigned to the Citadel?”

“Of course, Your Majesty. Defend the King and Crown, and protect the Heir of Lucis.”

He nodded. “Would it be too much if I implored you to fulfill one additional task?” As he spoke, Regis opened a folder, plucking out a piece of paper and deposited it before the glaive. “We will now have a representative from each district sitting on the Council, Leide, Duscae and so on. You get the point; I’m sure.

“Yes, sir.”

“Each representative will have a say in how the kingdom is run, and how it affects their districts. They will also be charged with conveying any concerns before the council to generate an adequate flow of communication for our kingdom as a whole. There is just one, small issue with this plan. It seems there is no one who wishes to be the representative for Galahd. It just so happens I know of no one more qualified to defend their district that a certain glaive.

“Majesty, I haven’t...”

Waving a hand, Nyx fell silent. “This is your commission, Lord Ulric. Well, I suppose it will be Lord Ulric once you sign it. My son assures me that you hold the best intentions for Galahd, but he was unsure if you’d accept. I decided to appoint you based on what I knew of you, a good glaive and a competent man, who considers the lives of others well above his own.”

Stepping forward, Nyx looked at the paper and saw his name printed neatly on the incredibly official-looking document. “You’re kidding me? This isn’t another way to try and kill me off, is it… um, Majesty?”

“No, he isn’t, Nyx. It’s very real, and yours.” 

Holding out a pen, Regis met the glaives eyes and smiled. “I am asking you to sit on the Council of Lucis, be a representative for you people, defend them and their ways.” He paused, looking at the both of them. “Continue taking care of my son?”

He was shaking, Nyx didn’t know if it was excitement or nerves but he could feel it running through his body like adrenaline. Looking down at his lover, Noctis simply smiled. “Is this what you want, little prince?”

Shaking his head, Noctis stood on his toes and kissed his jaw. “I want whatever is going to make you happy. Do you want this, Nyx?”

Watching him for a moment, seeing the love and devotion in his eyes, Nyx made a decision. He made it for himself, recognizing for the first time in his life he could have everything he wanted without having to lose anything in the process. To stay with his lover, to be a strength for his people and honor his family… he could have it all.

Pulling his hand from Noctis’ hold, he took the pen and nodded. “I accept your offer, Majesty.”

“Well then,” Standing from his chair once again, Regis held out a hand which Nyx took instantly. “Welcome to the family, son.“

“Thank you.”

Those words had never sounded... so right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
